Razones
by Kiarika Hajime 94
Summary: Esta es tu historia con ése que amas con locura y que muchas veces hace ciertas cosas por... una razon que tú has de saber, pero que no atinas a recordar, y que te lastima. LectorxRin Para aquella que cumple años en el mismo mes que yo...feliz cumpleaños!


Holaaa! Antes que nada, muchas gracias a todos por leer este one-shot! Que es el primero que hago de Free!, cuya inspiración vino de ISayPurr (a quien agradezco infinitamente y se lo dedico de igual forma), y también es uno de los primeros que publico y es ni más ni menos que para felicitar a una personita muy especial e importante para mí que cumple años en el mismo mes que yo ^^. Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: Free! No me pertenece, es de Kōji Ōji. ** Pero la historia es toda mía!

Nota: (T/N) significa "Tu Nombre", por si las dudas nomas…

Sin más, les dejo.

Un día nublado. Como cualquier otro.

Todos están cansados y no disimulan el querer irse. Y tienen razón en querer hacerlo. Es la última hora en ese salón y vaya que la clase da sueño... "Un buen comienzo" es lo que piensas irónicamente, mientras deseas llegar a tu casa para…

Un momento. Después de las clases todavía tienes que quedarte a limpiar y ordenar la biblioteca por haberte dormido en una clase que no debías.

Suspiras. Y maldices por enésima vez tu "magnífica" suerte mientras solo deseas que el tiempo pase rápido.

Sigues pensando en eso que te mantendrá ocupada después de clases cuando la campana marca que ha llegado el fin con su típico "ring".

_¡RING!_ RIN…G

Es entonces que recuerdas que también habría otra cosa que te mantendría ocupada en la tarde. Precisamente _esa _tarde. De pronto ya no tienes ganas de irte de clases, ya no tienes ganas de que el tiempo se apresure, y mucho menos tienes ganas de verlo, justamente _él._

Antes de que te des cuenta, el salón se ha quedado medio vacío, ya que algunas compañeras aun te esperan. Guardas tus cosas aparentando estar calmada, pero tienes que ser realista: estás aterrada.

Aterrada por lo que te espera fuera de esas puertas que has cruzado cientos de veces antes, solo que en otras circunstancias.

Aun aparentando calma, te despides de tus compañeras y te diriges a dejar tus cosas cerca de la entrada.

_Y él está ahí. Mirándote._

Él te está esperando, con esa mirada que parece no decir algo, pero que para ti dice todo. Inclina un poco la cabeza en tu dirección, indicándote que te apresures a seguirlo, y tu corazón se acelera.

No estás segura. No porque faltes a tu "castigo" y avisen a tus padres, tampoco sobre si debes seguirle o no. Mas bien, es la incertidumbre en tu interior sobre lo que va a ocurrir, independientemente de si lo sigues o no.

Cierras los ojos y suspiras. Ya sabes que sea cual sea la opción que elijas, mas tarde te vas a arrepentir, y decides no retrasar más lo inevitable.

Tus compañeras de antes se dan cuenta de su presencia y tus acciones, te lanzan una mirada de alarma, pero solo te limitas a mirarlo y seguirlo, como si fuera la luz en una tormenta, y no la tormenta misma.

-Vámonos- te toma de la muñeca bruscamente, sacándote del montón de estudiantes que se quejan por sus empujones.

- M-me haces daño- le reclamas, buscando algún indicio de que se detenga y te mire.

-Sabes que no- y lo sabías bastante bien, pero al menos querías ver sus ojos y tratar de encontrar algo que te dijera una pista sobre lo que vendría a continuación. Pero no pasó.

Intentas detenerlos a ambos. Ya están lo suficientemente lejos para que algún trausente los vea.

-(T/N), no te resistas-

-Si al menos me dijeras que pasa Rin, tal vez no estaría negándome.

Entonces te suelta abruptamente.

-Bien. Si quieres irte, vete. Pero no quieras explicaciones después.

Te da la espalda y empieza a caminar. Sientes el conocido ardor en los ojos, de rabia e impotencia. ¿Por qué siempre se alejaba cuando tú querías entenderlo? ¿Por qué por un momento se abría a ti y al siguiente se cerraba? ¿Por qué no podía ver que lo amabas tanto, a pesar de todo?

Tal vez eres masoquista, pero poco te importaba. Porque sí. Lo amas más que nadie.

Y gritas

-¡Solo quiero saber qué es lo que te sucede!-

Él detiene sus pasos.

-¿¡O qué esperas que haga al saber que empiezas a pelearte en la calle, desapareces y luego me pides que nos veamos como si nada?! -

Explotas mientras una sola lágrima abandona tu rostro. Porque no, ya no querías derramar más lágrimas por él. Solo respuestas, a pesar del miedo que te inunda, aunque la preocupación le gana.

Se voltea lentamente y te mira, como si fuera la primera vez que te ve, como si a penas recordara que ha sido lo que ha pasado durante las 3 últimas semanas.

Estás furiosa. Si antes te dominaba el miedo, ahora lo has tomado en tu favor.

Sus ojos siguen reflejando extrañeza, para luego mostrar alarma. Sabe que vas a echar a correr, y se tensa.

Sabias que nada iba a salir bien, pero aun así seguiste, y ahora solo quieres que todo termine.

-(T/N), no…no lo hagas.-

Pocas palabras para convencerte. Tomas fuertemente tu mochila y te preparas para darle ahora la espalda. De pronto, ante ti ya no está su rostro, si no la calle, y corres con lágrimas en los ojos.

A pesar de que escuchas como corre detrás de ti, como grita tu nombre desesperadamente, y sientes el intento de él de tomarte la mano, no te detienes. Pero las lágrimas te juegan una mala pasada y no te dejan ver que te ha alcanzado, colocándose frente a ti, y chocas de lleno con él.

-¡Suéltame!- pides inútilmente. El ya te tiene prisionera.

-…escúchame- te pide contra tu oreja. Su aliento contra tu piel te da escalofríos.

Él solo sabe la razón de sus peleas. Porque, como siempre, el tiene una razón. Y te la repitió. Fuerte y claro, aunque, desde un inicio, ya la sabías.

Y ….taraaaaaa!

Que tal? La verdad eso masomenos lo tenia pensado subir el viernes, pero por algunas cosillas se me complicó todo. De verdad, muchas gracias por leer, y en especial a la cumpleañera de Febrero ;)

A diferencia del otro, le cambié algunas cosillas, pero en esencia es el mismo ^u^

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeno…algun review?

Me haría feliiiiz TwT


End file.
